


Raw

by Lov



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Stalking, THIS ISN'T TWO PEEPS LIKING THE SAME PERSON I JUST DIDNT KNOW HOW TO SUMMARY IT WELL, This is just a mess, Unrequited Love, Yandere, sorry y'all, sort of?? i guess, the triplets are syl's sisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9358991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lov/pseuds/Lov
Summary: A story of three teenagers, in which two of them desperatly seek their loved one and the other is simply too oblivious.





	1. Chapter 1

_ 'I'm at the exposition, Darki, glad to see you put my favourites up'  _

Sent.

Monroe sighed, looking at his wristwatch- 9.00 am. He couldn't spot anyone else around other than the bored looking guards around. The atmosphere ended up fitting the photographs present- the white walls contrasted the dark, dull tones; the silence and watching eyes of the security only helped with eery feeling that surrounded him.

Beauty. That was the theme. The beauty after dead, because Hayden firmly believed that beauty was only true if it defied life, because no matter how beautiful someone is, one day they'll be a rotting corpse. He couldn't disagree- even if his own perception of the theme was different. 

He passed from room to room, each picture as dark as the concept. Withering flowers, bruised skin- he found it particularly funny to spot a photograph taken from the school rooftop. 

 

"So morbid.."

 

He nearly jumped out of his skin, turning his head from the picture to the long bench behind him.

Sad eyes with a barely notable red lining, tired and yet concentrated. Chapped lips being chewed on slowly. A nearly porcelain complexion humanized by the noticeably faint veins around the temples. The doll face was framed by a head of messy dark hair, flowing down along the oversized turtleneck.

 

He gulped.

 

“It’s a bit satirical, isn’t it?”

 

The girl flinched, her focus breaking as she set her eyes on him. Tired, sad eyes with a small hint of a shine that broke the dull look. Shining, curious eyes that were set on him.

 

“Satirical..?”

 

He sat next to her, nodding.

 

“The photographer is young. His philosophy is mostly based on the beauty that’s kept after death- isn’t it ironic to photograph students?”

 

“..it’s a bit depressing. Doesn’t it suggest students live in an environment that is slowly killing them?”

 

“I just thought it was surprising that he found a high school beautiful.”

 

The girl simply stared at him, wide, intense eyes not blinking as she tried to understand him. He smiled awkwardly, shrugging.

 

“That was pretty lame-”

 

She giggled, covering her mouth and looking away as her shoulders shook with contained laughter. Tired, red eyes lined with soft veins closed tightly as her chapped lips curled up behind a soft looking hand, brows furrowed and messy dark hair falling forward as she leaned forward. He couldn’t look away.

 

“I suppose I see your point..”

 

Raw. That’s what he saw as she uncovered her mouth to wipe away a small tear; awkward, lopsided toothed smile and crinkled button nose on full view for him. Raw, fresh beauty as the girl next to him simply moved her hand.

 

“I’m Monroe- just like the singer, yes.”

 

“Sylvia.”

 

He felt his cheek warm up as she looked up at him, the wide smile lessening but maintaining the brightness as she shyly handed her hand for him to shake. 

He did, barely containing himself from stroking it as soft cold flesh touched his rough hand. The cold hand surprised him-  someone draped in such warm clothes would give him a different expectation but somehow he couldn’t imagine a warm touch with the small hand grasped in his.

He couldn’t look away and he didn’t wish to- a girl like this was hard to find for him, it was almost a miracle. The fresh, clean face contrasted the nearly plastic identities of all the people he surrounded himself with, going along with the gentle, serene aura that all his friends lacked, presenting themselves more hyperactivity.

“Oh-”

 

He shook his head as she spoke, trying to focus.

 

“I’m sorry, I need to be going now..”

 

“Y-You do? I mean- yeah um, it was nice meeting you, Sylvia”

 

He waved and sat on the long bench, staring at her retreating form still after she was nowhere in sight. 

Small- compared to him, at least. The petit figure practically drowned in the oversized sweater and long, flowing skirt; shoes making soft tapping noises on the marble floor, breaking the eerie atmosphere that once made him shudder, uncomfortable.

He let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding, turning back to the photograph slowly as he grabbed his phone, rushing to activate his data and log into facebook.

 

‘Sylvia’

 

He realised it would most likely be impossible to find her so easily, but still he frowned, glaring at the hundreds of results that plagued the search. Scrolling down, desperately searching for the beauty he had met, Monroe soon gave up, letting out a discontented sigh as he checked his feed.

 

Party pictures. Pets. His mother, the ever so loving woman, happily proclaiming his achievements along with gratitude to God for being blessed with two ideal sons that could only make her proud. Jackson Cain, the kid he befriended simply due to mutual friends, posting several pictures of him with his ‘pals’-

 

He froze, breath catching in his throat.

 

Sitting next to Jackson, with shiny, tired eyes, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks and the same endearing lopsided smile, sat Sylvia. Holding her Fanta can close, she smiled uncomfortably for the camera, surrounded by people who, judging by their looks, were in a completely different world from her. Even so, as he looked at the picture he couldn’t focus on anything but Sylvia.

 

He quickly locked his phone and got up, fixing his jacket and heading towards the exit, fighting the urge to pull his phone back up and scroll down on the newfound profile-

  
  
  
...he’s fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi u can hear monroe's heartbreak a lil somewhere in this chapter

January 4th. 8AM. Creative writing.

 

Sylvia fumbled with her phone, switching between her messages and gallery. This had been her routine for two weeks. Wake up early, check phone, get ready for the day. Check phone, eat breakfast, and then spend the day waiting.

Jackson hadn’t messaged her in two weeks- her sisters, yes, they talked quite frequently. Her, however? She couldn’t message him first. It’d be weird.

So she waited.

 

The girl sighed, sitting back on the old school chair and peeking at her classmates through the pieces of hair concealing her face. No one in this class was particularly close to Jackson- or her, for the matter. But then again, that last detail was unnecessary for her happiness.

 

8:10 AM. Creative writing,

_ No new messages. _

 

He must be busy- of course he’d be. She smiled a bit, resting her head on the table and carefully setting her phone on the desk. 

She’d wait.

Until class started, she’d wait.

 

“We’d make a good photograph for Harvey.”

 

The chair next to her creaked in protest as weight was placed on it- weight leaning a bit towards her.

“Time passes quite differently in school, don’t you think?”

 

“It really depends on the day…Oh- Monroe, was it?”

 

The boy next to her smiled wide, a light pink starting to cover his cheeks. She noted, while he nodded at her, that he seemed to be shaking slightly.

 

“Sylvia- I didn’t think I’d have the pleasure to meet you again!”

 

“School isn’t exactly the most exciting place to meet people, is it..?”

 

His smile widened further at that- clearly, he didn’t like school that much- it’s alright though, she wasn’t exactly fascinated with it herself- too dull and too long. The only happiness she got out of it was her class- and now that changed.

 

8:13 AM.

_ One new message. _

 

She barely read the words flashing on the screen, quickly opening her messages-

_ Cadie  _

_ 8:12 : _

_ Sylv, Sal bit a guy, Lola’s crying, can I please go home? _

 

_ Sylvia _

_ 8:13 : _

_ Sure _

 

She sighed, putting her phone down again.

 

“Are you expecting a call?”

 

She flinched- oh. Right. She shook her head, getting flustered and turned to Monroe, placing her full attention on him. He was frowning,

 

“No- n-not at all..Is that a sketchbook..?”

 

He brightened up nearly immediately, looking pleased- the pink tinted cheeks getting more opaque. He moved closer to her, pulling the book with him as he nervously tapped the binding.

 

“You want to see? It’s private, so I don’t usually show it to anyone.”

 

He bit his lip, noting how the beauty carefully tugged on her sweater sleeves, unconsciously inching closer. As he handed over the sketchbook he could barely resist the urge to reach for her hand, contenting himself by carefully moving his own hand closer so the tips of their fingers touched. 

Her hands were as cold as they were on the exposition.

 

“Can I?”

 

“Just don’t tell Harvey, not even he sees these.”

 

And so he sat there, endearing smile growing as her watched her flip through the pages. The tired, sad eyes widened a bit in amazement and he swore he could spot a small upwards twitch of her lips.

 

“These are really good..”

 

“If you want- you can choose one or I could draw you something myself-”

 

He saw the small twitch again, followed by an equally small, shy smile. A smile directed only at him.

 

“I’d- I’d really like that’’

 

“Great- we could go to the roof, I could draw you.”

 

“Me- a-aren’t I too boring?”

 

“No, actually, I'd love to draw-”

 

“Sylviaa~”

 

She flinched, looking up- and at the same time, Monroe immediately frowned as his view was covered by bright orange hair and a wide, nearly artificial smile- the moment he had his view of Sylvia again, however, he regretted it.

Pink, flushed cheeks complementing wide eyes, shining so brightly he was sure she could be a doll.

 

“You haven’t answered my texts!”

 

“T-Texts- y-you sent me  _ texts _ ?”

 

“Duh, why wouldn’t I? Normally you answer right away-..ooh?”

 

The girl could feel her heart in her throat as she fiddled nervously with her sleeves, watching Jackson look between her and the other boy- unimportant to her at the moment, a mischievous grin setting on the porcelain face as his thin eyebrows raised. Truly, at that moment, she could easily believe in any sacred deity presented to her because a human being this beautiful isn’t created just by mere genes-

 

“I didn’t notice you were busy, Sylv-”

 

“Excuse me-”

 

“Are you her boyfriend~?”

 

And at that, Sylvia did what she could do best- she grasped the color of her turtleneck and pulled it up, hiding her face as a quiet squeak left her throat. Hidden behind the cloth, she heard Jackson’s angelic laugh and what she could assume was a small chuckle from Monroe. She peeked a glance at them.

 

“That was adorable!”

 

Monroe bit his tongue to keep himself from agreeing.

 

“So- do you like the guy or what? Should I give up on us?”

 

The redhead’s smile widened- watching Sylvia shaking her head frantically made him a bit glad her sisters forced him to check up on her- teasing her was fun, even if she was a tad weird.

“Good, I don’t like the guy. Your sisters are leaving early- I think Sal punched a guy? Anyways, we should have lunch together”

 

With that, he ruffled her hair and left- Monroe was positively shaking with anger. How could anyone so pure be so infatuated with anyone as- as vile as-

He took a deep breath, calming himself down. Looking back to Sylvia, he couldn’t help but admire the content smile and flushed cheeks- even if they weren’t for him.

 

“...you like that guy?”

 

“Ah- i-is it that obvious?”

 

She’d get hurt. He knew she would- anyone with a well functioning brain could tell there was no space in Jackson’s arrogant self for Sylvia’s affection. Hell, he probably didn’t even realise the girl looked at him with stars in her eyes and roses on her cheeks.

 

“Very. It must be hard- unresponded love.”

 

“It’s- it’s getting somewhere. It has to be.”

  
  
  
  


He’d have to fix this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise jackson isn't an asshole, he's just relly dumb


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look on Sylvia's crush

“...”

Jackson waited patiently, watching Sylvia hiding behind the cafeteria’s door. She’d been there for a good 10 minutes, mumbling to herself and checking her phone. He was sure she occasionally looked towards him, only to turn back the moment he looked back at her.  
But then again, Sylvia was weird and he might have been seeing things.

“...”

He let out a content sigh as he saw her finally moving from her hiding spot and head to his table.

“Syl! I almost thought you skipped out on me!”

“N-Never!”

He watched as she nervously sat in front of him, curling a bit into herself and fiddling with her fingers. He could not understand why she was like this around him- her sisters said she was completely normal with them and she looked comfortable talking with that classmate of hers-, maybe Sylvia hated him, but being her shy self had no confidence to tell him off?

“How come you’re late? You’re usually earlier than me.”

“I, um- I-I had a thing.”

“...A thing.”

“Y-Yeah”

Wide eyes set on Jackson as Sylvia watched his amused expression grow, turning  
into the sly grin she knew so well. Furrowed brows and a crinkled nose in place while a toothy grin appeared.  
Now, Sylvia was more than aware that whenever that expression graced the redhead’s face, she was about to be victim to some teasing, which would then result in her reddening face, hurried, slurred speech and Jackson’s entertained laugh- but every time she saw him smile she couldn’t help but lower her defenses-

“Were you with that boy from earlier~?”

Cue the blush- 

“N-No, no, I-I don’t e-even knowwhereheisheleftafterclass-”

And the hurried speech. The girl groaned, pulling her turtleneck collar up to cover her flushed face as she heard the expected snort from her friend. This was it, the moment of her death, as she could feel her embarrassment grow so heavy it would consume her little by little.

“I’m just joking~ You’re too cute, seriously!”

At this, Jackson grinned as Sylvia started mumbling again, any chance of understanding her erased by the muffling turtleneck. If he’d lean a bit closer, he could have probably felt the heat radiating from her cheeks.

“Where’s your lunch?”

“I-I don’t usually eat lunch..”

“What- seriously? Girl, that’s so not okay- here’’

She looked up to have Jackson shove his pudding into her hands.

“Eat that or I’ll feel bad”

With a short nod, Sylvia expertly hid her excitement. Pudding- Jackson’s favourite. He’d bring one with him every lunch, eyes lightening up once he opened his lunchbox (something she adored, because his childish side was honestly adorable and all she wanted was to squish his cheeks).

And that was the highlight of her day- a lunch with Jackson, a rare occasion, a chance in a lifetime. As dull as the day felt, she would remember this small interaction as she walked home, a few meters behind her loved one without his knowledge.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the Pine triplets

"So- you were rescued by a charming, mysterious prince again- but your OTHER prince fiance also came to rescue you and now they're fighting after you-"

"...uh-"

"AA I WANT TO MEET THEM"

Syl watched Cadie sigh quietly and Sal's hands clench and unclench over and over as her annoyance took tool over her entire being. As much as Lola's excitement used to be endearing, right now it was excallating to screaming and none of them had enough patience for the younger triplet and her loud screams of glee.

"Lola, sweety-- I'd love to chat, I really would, but I have to go work?"

"Oh-- oh, right!! I forgooot- Syl, give me details later, okay? I need to write this!"

The oldest just smiled awkwardly, nodding along. She made sure to 'accidently' drop her bag in front of Sal before the gloomy girl could jump at her younger sister- Cadie had already escaped into the kitchen, the telltale sound of the fridge opening registered in Sylvia's head once she was finally out the door.  
The moment they heard the door close, the triplets rounded up in the kitchen, their expressions setting them apart easily: Lola, the youngest cub out of their little pack, was visibly glowing, nearly shaking with enthusiasm; Sal was the complete opposite, brows furrowed over eyebag dominated eyes with a solid frown on bitten lips; last but not least, Cadie- the true neutral- was tiredly making some camomille tea, no expression on her face other than the slight raise of a intrigued eyebrow.

"Big sis has two boys now, mh?"

"Ican'tbelieveitwhowillshechoosethisisjustlikemymangas-"

"Lola, shut up already."

Cadie let out a signature sigh and calmly set two steaming cups in front of the girls. As the oldest triplet, even by minutes, she easily took over her position of the meditador- she had no choice really, her bland, soft personality was a blessing compared to Sal's overly sour mood and Lola teeth-rottingly sweet persona.

"You two need to calm down- are you not seeing the issue here? We've barely gotten Jackson to notice Syl and now there's another one after her. Are we going to have to step up our game? This Monroe dude actually seems to like her...can't say the same about Jack's oblivious ass.."

"I think they're both creeps and should leave big sis alone."

"Sally, you're unbelievable- Big sis has TWO princes! Like woaaah!"

The two elders looked at eachother, both raising an eyebrow at Lola's anthics. Cadie, giving up on the youngest, reached over to ruffle Sal's messy hair, cringing inwardly at all the knots she was able to feel.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm going to see what Jackson thinks about this guy..Maybe it is time for Syl to move on."

The three were silent after that.

"Nah!"

"No way."

"As if."


	5. Chapter 5

_-GawkyPrincess logged in-_

_19:40_

_GawkyPrincess:  
_ _Jack._  
_Hey._  
_Dumbass.  
_ _Answer me._

_-JackieBoy logged in-_

_19:41_

_JackieBoy:  
_ _ur so mean cadie ;~;_  
_wut is it_

_Gawkyprincess is typing.._

Jackson yawned, putting his phone away. Today had been-- boring. Utterly boring. Lunch with Sylvia was most likely the most entertaining thing for him, although it was more like eating with a small, terrified hedgehog.  
But alas- right when he thinks he can sleep, the oldest Pine triplet asks for his attention.  
Those three are up to something again.

_19:47_

_GawkyPrincess:  
_ _Who's this Monroe guy?_  
_What's his relationship with Syl?_  
_What do you think about him?_  
_Do you know what she thinks about him? Do you feel threatned by him?_  
_Is he more attractive than you? Is he Syl's type?_  
_*threatened_

_Jackieboy:  
_ _cadie wtf_

_GawkyPrincess:  
_ _Don't avoid the questions, carrot boy._

The ginger frowned at the nickname, groaning in distaste. They're definitely up to something, and they were going to pull him into their overly complicated schemes once again.

_19:53_

_JackieBoy:_  
_well hes from syls class, i guess they're friends?? lol idk i think he hates me but were fb friends_  
_idk what syl thinks about him but everytim i tease her she gets real red_

_GawkyPrincess:  
_ _Syl always gets red around you, dumbass??_

_JackieBoy:_  
_ya i htink she hates me_  
_*think_  
_anyways why would i be threatned?? i guess hes hot or wtv??_  
_idk what syls type is cadie she can barely talk to me without choking_

 _GawkyPrincess:_  
_Her type is ginger and stupid._

 _JackieBoy:_  
_oh then he aint her type_

 _GawkyPrincess:_  
_I s2g I hate you._

_-GawkyPrincess added SatanicNeeds and CutieKittyLuuv to the chat-_

_20:00_

_SatanicNeeds:_  
_ffs_

 _CutieKittyLuuv:_  
_Jackie you're a dummy sometimes ;A; siiiigh!!_

 _JackieBoy:_  
_srly what do u want from me im so confused yall_

 _GawkyPrincess:_  
_Do you think Sylvia should date the Monroe boy?_

_SatanicNeeds is typing.._

Oh god.

_20:10_

_SatanicNeeds:_  
_i nee d pictures. iLL maa ke a doll sO we can keeeep the n eew weiirdo in chECk._  
_ih aate thi s keyb oard_

 _JackieBoy:_  
_welp this is my cue to go to sleep bye_

_-JackieBoy logged out-_


	6. Chapter 6

The faint smell of oil and fried food was all but new to Sylvia. The small diner she worked at was her own definition of cozy: covered in warm, soft brown and red tones, with petit sized tables surrounded by paded chairs, the nearly undetected sound of the radio's jazz station creating a serene atmosphere the quiet girl could easily adapt too. The rest of the staff was equally friendly and caring.  
It almost felt like home, watching the few costumers they had from the counter.

"Kiddo, take this to table five, yeah?"

"No one ever sits on table five- isn't it supposed to be haunted..?"

"Eh- must be new here. Some lad your age."

She shrugged. No one sat on table five. It was said that workers died while putting it in place and everyone who'd eat there would be drenched in misfortune and a long life of suffering-

"Oh- hi, Monroe.."

Sylvia was sure the rumours were true now, watching Monroe's face grow paper white before quickly flushing once he looked at her. He's surely going to fall in sickness and gradually lose all sanity before his untimely death.  
Damn table five.

"Hey, Sylvia. I didn't know you worked here, what a surprise."

"You chose the worst table.."

"It has the best view."

She frowned at that, looking around. Yes, you could see the entire establishment from here, it was right in front of the diner's counter. But still- she could not comprehend how this was a good view.  
Sylvia missed the way Monroe's hands, although shaking, gripped the 1B pencil tightly as he pulled his sketchbook closer to himself, obscuring the abused page he had been working on intently.

"I don't really get it..but suit yourself. Here-"

Just the way Sylvia placed the glass cup of ice cream in front of him was killing him inside- if he reached over, he could easily take the girl's cold hands into his own, maybe attempt to charm her with a kiss on the back of the appendage-

"Not a lot of people like this ice cream, you know? It's my favourite though."

..he didn't actually know that. He made a small humming sound, eyeing the bowl of pumpkin ice cream for a second before glancing back to Sylvia, relishing in the small, friendly smile she was sending him.

"I guess we have more in common then we thought, huh?"

Their conversation was cut short by another waitress, hurridly calling Sylvia to help her deal with a lost child that had somehow wandered into the diner.

...

Pumpkin, huh?  
Monroe could feel something tugging at his cheeks, a hint of reddish orange coloring his cheeks as a small smile made it's appearence.  
He loves pumpkin.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first??? actually serious story?? anyways thanks for reading it means a lot <3  
> also,, i did indeed leave the relationships non existent,, will add them as we go along the story~~


End file.
